


Knots and Heating

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: The Mating Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Build, stiles helps derek out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek going into heat and Stiles volunteering himself to help Derek through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was asked by an Anon on Tumblr and I've decided to drag it out a bit

It was that time of the month. And No, not for the girls, but for the wolves. Most of them were going into heat. and it was fine, for most. The urges weren't as intense if you had a mate. Scott had Kira, Isaac had Allison, The twins had Danny and Lydia and even Peter had someone. But for Derek, it was almost unbearable and Stiles (who harbored a crush on the man) refused to see him go through the agony and throwing himself into every available person on the street (He had to catch him a few times. There were women and men that wanted him and Stiles wasn't going to let that happen). 

"I'll do it." Stiles said the following week. After catching Derek, once again bringing some stranger home and with his track record, decided that If Derek was going to give it up, might as well be with someone he knows. 

Derek looked up at the man. Even through his lust filled stage Derek managed to keep a scowl on his face. 

"No." he said sternly. 

"No what?" 

"No. I don't want to...If we do...No." 

Stiles took a seat next to him. Derek stilled before scooting away from the man. It went unnoticed by Stiles. 

"Why not? You need someone right? And it's better than some stranger." 

Stiles placed a hand on his knee. The action caused something to build inside of Derek. 

"I know. But Stiles. We're not mated. If I was to, do that with you. There's a possibility I could...Knot you." 

Stiles pulled back. He heard of that before. Danny mentioned it before. 

"I'm fine with it." 

Derek shook his head. "If I knot you. And you're not my mate. It could hurt you. A lot. The mates, Once you mate something is released in them that makes the knot bearable. Unmated and it hurts like hell. I can't do that to you." 

Stiles shrugged. "I don't care. I want to help you out. You've helped me. Let me do this. Please." 


	2. Chapter 2

They set a date. Derek wasn’t sure why he needed to but Stiles thought it was necessary. They didn’t want the pack to know about it, Derek didn’t want them knowing how pathetic he was that he couldn’t find a mate to help him out. Stiles just didn’t want Scott to know that he was using Derek’s heat to finally have the one thing he thought he could never have. Derek Hale, begging for him.

“So the loft will be empty Friday. You can come over then.” Derek said. Stiles nodded.

“Okay. So how are we going to do this? Are you going to do all the work or what?”

“The wolves heat, it’s a peculiar thing. We become weak. The mates have to take over. You’re going to have to be in charge Stiles.”


	3. Chapter 3

Derek led Stiles to the bedroom. The lights were off and so where their clothes. Derek’s wolf must have known that he was going to knot someone soon and Derek couldn’t wait any longer. The moment that Stiles walked into the loft Derek gabbed the boy by his collar and placed a hungry kiss on the boy’s lips. Derek’s hands gripped Stiles’ hips, Stiles’ hands reached for Derek’s belt.

Derek laid down on the bed, Stiles straddled his waist as their cocks met. The fiction caused both men to moan. Stiles began placing chaste kisses to Derek’s chest, Derek’s hands moved to Stiles’ ass, Derek began playing with his cheeks, massaging them gently, probing at the hole until the finger slipped in easily. Stiles pushed back on the finger, easily fucking himself on it.

“So loose Stiles. Thought you were a virgin.’’ Derek teased. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek’s lips.

“I am. But I knew this was coming. Freed myself up for you.” Stiles moaned out. Stiles moved his hips against Derek’s waist. The wolf moaned, Stiles smirked.

“In me Stiles. Now. The heat. I can’t…Please.”

“Okay, Okay. Calm down.”

Derek began to move against Stiles.

Stiles lined up his cock with Derek’s hole. He entered slowly. He gave Derek time to adjust.

“Good Derek?”

“Yeah. Perfect.”

Stiles started moving at a leisure pace.

 “Okay. I’m going to go a little bit faster, Well faster than this.”  

Derek whimpered, Stiles took that as a yes. He quickened his pace. Stiles looked at Derek, the alpha’s eyes were closed, his hand wrapped tightly around his erection, 

“Deeper. Please go deeper.” Derek huffed out. Stiles indulged and did as he was told. The deeper he went the quicker he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He gave one final thrust before spilling inside of Derek.

Derek didn’t give Stiles enough time rest, as soon as he came Derek pushed Stiles onto his back and entered him. Stiles felt something unusual, something rough.

“Ouch.” Stiles cried. “What the fuck is that?”

“My knot.” Derek moaned. “I told you it would hurt.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t move.”

Derek nodded. He wouldn’t move. He didn’t want to hurt him. He would just lie on top of him until the knot went down.

 


End file.
